


Ascendance

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: La Preside dell'Accademia di Titania fa finalmente rientro nella sua dimora.





	Ascendance

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

“Be’, è stata un’esperienza interessante,” chioccia la Preside Flowerbloom, lasciando che Kaja si arrabatti a raccogliere ciò che distrattamente sta seminando sul sentiero che riporta al castello dell’Accademia.

“ _Un’esperienza interessante?_ ” brontola di rimando la sua assistente, a voce tanto bassa perché non si accorga del suo tono sarcastico ma abbastanza alta perché non possa essere ignorata dalla Preside.

“Be’, hai vissuto un’avventura al di fuori di Titania, no?”

“Veramente abbiamo rischiato tutti di fare una brutta…”

“E hai rivisto i tuoi genitori dopo tanto tempo, è così?”

Kaja sorride lievemente, pensando alla mamma in attesa di un fratellino o di una sorellina. “Due di loro, è così. Ma…”

“E hai conosciuto una quantità di persone che saranno così utili per il tuo futuro, ah, Kaja Reginleifsdottir, lo Vedo, vedo un così brillante futuro davanti a te!” esclama la Preside Flowerbloom, estasiata, correndo tra i prati; lasciando che la sua borsetta e il suo ombrellino cadano ai suoi piedi, spalanca le braccia e gira in tondo più volte sul posto. “Guerriera senza pari in prima linea contro le forze del male, o studiosa dei misteri del Polyverso come il grandioso Comoran dell’Orologio, o Preside di quest’Accademia dopo di me – il che avverrà non molto presto, temo – e insegnante delle più brillanti menti dei mondi… una di queste strade o anche tutte insieme, perché ne hai la possibilità!” Ci sono lacrime sulle sue guance, e Kaja è turbata dalla potenza del suo entusiasmo.

“Um, Preside… sarebbe ora di rientrare al castello? Manchiamo già da molti giorni ormai, mi stupisce anche solo vederlo in piedi.”

“Ma naturalmente, mia cara,” risponde sorridente, accarezzandole il mento quando le passa vicino. “Ma non dimenticare quello che ti ho detto, potrebbe servirti presto, in futuro.”

Con uno strano struggimento nel cuore, Kaja si rende conto che non sa neppure se vuole percorrere un altro sentiero diverso da quello sotto i suoi piedi.


End file.
